Dah'kl
Dah'kl is a member of the gorlazan species, a species of which is arachnoid, and the leader of The Dah'kl Empire. He rules half of the galaxy with a iron fist, and wishes to completely annex the Galactic Union. After having formed his empire and splitting off the union, he condemned all non-imperial aligned planets and people to enslavement and imprisonment. Personality Dah'kl is extremely sadistic, calculative, egotistical and self-centered, to the point of naming his empire after himself and has a extreme hatred towards non-imperial based governments. Having no respect for the lives he endangers, he thrives in planets that are under brutal conditions and is abusive towards many of his followers. Medical History The Planet he comes from, Golarza, is extremely haphazardous and filled with waste, and as a child he often had extreme sickness due to the uncertain and unhealthy conditions he lived around. Despite the conditions, he developed a minor immunity to toxins, however the immunity was not enough to fight back even in later years. As a teen a parasitic lifeform entered his body via a infectious wound Dah'kl had gotten from a cut from scrap metal, quickly worsening his already considerably bad condition. After the galactic union had brought the inhabitants off the planet, in hopes of one day being able to go back and make the planet healthy and sustainable, medical officers cured him of the toxins he had over the years and removed the parasite almost instantly aswell as any other illnesses he had at the time as part of a routinely medical checkup. In his adult years, he had the left side of his face deformed following a conflict between the galactic union and the dah'kl empire, and decided to use a cybernetic implant in order to cover it up. Controversy and Reputation He has gained controversy among not just the galactic union, but his own government for his extremist methods aswell as disrespect towards all other governments - to the point that even the others who had helped found his empire consider him a evil and vile dictator. Despite this however, he is very well aware of and chooses to ignore the criticism given towards him, and has at times resorted to even executing his criticizers (often times under accusations of being spies from the union.) Political Viewpoints *The Galactic Union - Dah'kl has a absolute hatred towards the union, stating a belief that they restrict of freedom or choice, and is largely ungrateful towards them. He thinks that they were foolish to believe that something like this war between his empire and them wouldn't happen, and are woefully unprepared for military conflicts due to their moral standpoints being upheld even in the most dire of tactical situations and restrictions of firearms and militarized vehicles at all times. *Goriq - Despite Goriq having died two years prior to Dah'kl's birth, dah'kl looks up to and idolizes goriq for their shared hatred towards the union, aswell as commending him for how close he got to actually demolishing the union and describing the parasites goriq attempted to make as a "Stroke of Genius" - This is all to the point that he named a starship "Goriq's Revenge" as tribute to him. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lawful Evil